The Present
by NekoAyane
Summary: Saruhiko and Misaki go on a mission together and see what happens on that trip!
1. Chapter 1: Misaki

**_The Present_**

 ** _Disclamer: I don't own the chracters of K._**

 ** _Chapter 1: Misaki_**

"Saruhiko! Wait up!" I say while running behind Saru who was walking ahead of me, " Tch..you're so slow Misaki..." I was a bit pissed off, "Stop calling me that you stupid monkey.." I sigh while I was beside Saru, " I'ts not my fault you have longer legs than me..." I almost said the last part in a whisper to which Saru begins to chuckle, "It's not my fault you're so small Misaki~" He was grinning now, "S-shut up Saru!" I was blushing a little. We were walking to a temple. Kasanagi-san had asked me to deliver something to the person of that temple, but he said that this misson I had to do with Saru, which pissed me off, but I was scretly happy. I really wanted to reconcile with him.

 ** _That Morning..._**

"Yata-san you are going on a trip to deliver this to a women in Kyoto..." I was getting excited, but my excitement turned into disapointment, "With Fushimi-Kun..." My eyes widened, "WHAT?!?"

Now I am here with this person walking in front of me. I caught up to him just barely and we were walking and I just looked up at Saru, 'You still haven't changed huh...' I was gazing up, but Saru caught my gaze and I hastily look down, "What are you looking at me for Misaki...?" I had a small blush spread over my cheeks, "N-nothing...just thinking..." He stops and so did I, "Thinking of what Mi-sa-ki~"He was grinning again,"I said nothing!"

I started walking again leaving Saru behind, but he quickly caught up with me, 'Damn his long legs! How am I going to reconcile with him if he is acting like this Kusanagi-san!' I sigh again. We arrive at the temple and there was a women there sitting on a chair, seemingly waiting for us, "Hello boys..." She got up and I brought out what Kusanagi-san had given me and so did Saru, "A gift from Vice Captain Awashima" and I then say after Saru, "A gift from Kusanagi-San.."

She smiled and she grabbed both gifts, " Tell my regards to your kings..." We both bowed and left. I was still a bit nervous, but that nervousness passed because Saru was with me, "So Saru where do you want to go?" He sighs while he raises his glasses with his finger, "I don't want to go anywhere..." I sigh as well, "Cmon Saru...we still have maybe 2 days to stay here..we should at least have fun..."

It was very cold outside and It also had snowed , so I knew why Saru didn't want to go anywhere, but I didn't want to stay by myself and I didn't want to stay with Saru alone in a room. I then saw a sign that said, 'Fushimi temple' I chuckled, "Hey Saru! I found your family God!" He comes over and I could tell he was very cold because he was shivering, so I grabbed the green scarf that I had around my neck and I wrap it around his neck.

To this Saru widens his eyes, but at least he stopped shivering and he became his normal self and looked at the sign, "this is not my family God, Misaki...It just says my Last name..." I frown, " why are you so pessimistic...you're so gloomy..." He sighs , I had it up to here with Saru, "Ok fine! If you want to go back to the hotel fine by me! I don't care anymore..!"I decided to seperate from Saru and I headed towards the Fushimi shrine which was a bit far away, "damn that Saru.. how are we going to reconcile..." I arrive at the shrine and I see a familar face, "You took a long time Misaki"

My eyes widen, "S-saruhiko? What are you doing here? Weren't you going back to the hotel?" He sighs, 'Man all these sighs are wasting your happiness Saru!' "I didn't want to let Misaki go by himself...because he might do something stupid and get lost...So I came here before you.." I blushed, "You damn monkey, I wouldn't get lost!" He chukles, "And I wanted to be with Misaki.." I felt my cheeks start to burn and I look down to the snowy ground. "Y-you Baka Saru.." I heard him still chuckling while I was catching up with him.

I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2: Saruhiko

**_The Present_**

 ** _Disclamer: I dont own K or any of the chracters!_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Saruhiko_**

It has been such a long time since I've been with Misaki like this. In Highschool It might have been possible to be this close to Misaki but, once we got seperated and became enemies I had long forgotten what It felt being with him. I wouldn't have thought It'd be possible, but here we are standing together.I see Misaki facing the other side while looking down towards the ground I was getting annoyed so I say, "Tch, what are you looking towards the ground for...you said we would go sightseeing, but here we are standing in the freezzing cold..." Once he looks up I see his red flustered cheeks, "W-well...I just was...um...anyway lets go see the Fushimi Shrine.!"

He starts hurrying off to the stairs to go up the shrine while I was standing on the same spot like an idiot, ' ugh...' I start to follow Misaki and I catch up to him rather quickly and I could tell that something was bothering him, but I didn't push him any further, 'Hes very stuborn sometimes..' I was kicked out of my thoughts by Misaki who was yelling my name at the top of his lungs all the way across of the shrine, "Saruhiko! Come see this!"

I wanted to go over there and scold him for screaming my name outloud and with people staring, but I didn't have any courage bcause when I came to Misaki's side all of my anger left my body, His eyes had this childish look and I didn't have it in my heart to scold him at that point, 'Misaki is so Kawaii-Desu...' I was in awe of how he looked,but I forgot that I was staring, "Oi, Saru what are you staring at?" I come back to reality to realize that I was staring at him for quite a while So I look away from Misaki, "N-no reason..." I could feel Misaki grinning behind me, " hah? Why are you so flusterd Saru..?"

He was chuckling now, I was still very flustered, but I calmed myself so Misaki would stop laughing. After a while we looked at all sort of things, "Saru look! This looks totally like you...!" I came over and I saw where Misaki was pointing and I softly hit him on the head, "That's not me...you stupid Misaki..." I say while I point to a fat, golden statue . Misaki starts chuckling, I could only look at his face and I too smiled a bit

When we finsihed looking at everything inside the Fushimi Shrine, we left for our hotel, "So Saru..." Misaki starts off aying, "Yea?" I look towards Misaki and I could see he was a bit flustered, He continues looking up at me, "W-well...D-did you have f-fun...? Being with me?" The last part was almost in a whisper, but I heard it still and I look at Misaki, "Yes...I did..." I could see his expression change to a happier one. I was also silently happy. We got to the hotel and the lady at the reception desk was pretty nice, while she gave us our key. "I've never seen a women that nice..." Misaki says pretty happily, "Well she does work here...Reception people have to be nice..." I say while lifting my glasses up again with my finger, "Yea but..." I look towards Misaki, "N-nevermind..." He starts walking ahead, 'What is going on with Misaki?'

I say in my head. We get to our room, and I open the door with the key, Misaki enters first, while I enter second closing the door behind me, "Saru! Im gonna go take a shower first!" I hear Misaki say while he was in the bathroom, so I yell back, "Ok!" I sigh and I sit down on the bed where all of our lugage was, 'So were staying here...for two days huh...' I smiled, "Long enough to stay with Misaki..."

I look inside my lugage and I see something that I brought with me, "Here it is..." I took it out of my bag to see if it was broken, but It was still intact, I sigh of relief, 'Misaki's present is still in here...good..' I immediatly place it back down softly inside my bag and I zip it back up while hearing Misaki coming out of the bathroom.

When he finally comes out he looks at me suspiciously, "What were you doing Saru?" I was a bit nervous now too, but I put on a blank stare, "Nothing..." Misaki still stares but he quickly puts on his clothes, "Oh the shower is open Saru..." I nod while I grab my clothes that I was going to wear and I head inside the bathroom. "Misaki..."

Hope you enjoyed!~ I will make the other chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Misaki

**_The Present_**

 ** _Disclamer: I don't own K or the chracters_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Misaki_**

I look up to Saru who was getting ready to head into the shower and I got to say, ' He looks pretty handsome...' Not that I would tell that damn monkey that! I quickly put on my clothes and I dry my hair with the green soft towl that I had in my hand. and I look out of the small panned window and I saw the starry night sky and I sigh with relief, 'I think Saru and I...we might get along again...like In the old times huh...' I notice that all of our luguge had arrived and I look in mine, ' Huh...still have all this..'

I had a present for Saru which I was going to give him, but I had to wait for a right moment. As I was In my thoughts I didn't notice Saru coming out of the shower so I jumped when I heard his deep mellow voice, " Misaki? What are you doing?"

"Ahh...oh It's just you Saru..." I sigh.

"Tch,Whats that supposed to mean.." Saru clicks his tongue in annoyance.

I chuckle, "Nothing..." He looks at me with a bit of an annoyed face, "Tch, whats that supposed to mean brat..." I fumed with anger, but that anger left me when I heard Saru laugh and smile, "So you can laugh and smile like a normal person huh..." I then chucked when I saw Saru blush, "S-shut Up Misaki.."

He then comes closer to me and plants a kiss on my forehead and I blush at the sudden gesture, "W-waa..?" Saru chukles, "Made you blush too Mi-sa-ki~" I blushed profoundly red, and I planned my revenge.

I got close to Saruhiko and I planted a kiss on his lips which I could tell he was surprised a bit. I opened my eyes and I met his which were wide and I grinned, but once I grinned Saru did too.

He placed his hand behind my head and he deepened the kiss. I widened my eyes, but I kissed back. I was too far gone in the pleasure, so I didn't back away. Our tongues danced in a firey passion which made me moan accidentaly, to Saru's surprise, he just smiled, 'Saru...' After or passionate moment we had to part for air, "W-wa..what was t-that..?"

I was panting for air, so was Saru. I looked up to his eyes, which were filled with longing and love, I knew what he wanted to tell me and I in an instant went to his side and embraced him, to which I could feel his tears on my shoulder, "H-how long have you been feeling like this?"

I could hear him sniff, "S-since I first met you...I joined Secepter 4 so I could protect you, but the only thing I did was hurt you and make you hate me, but that didn't phase me at that time so I thought, 'As long as Misaki only looks at me, I don't care if he hates me...'

I thought that, but now...I don't know..." I hugged him tighter, but not so tight as to hurt him, "I-im sorry...Im sorry Saruhi-" He cuts me off with his lips in a gentle and soft blissful kiss, no lust, just longing and love, "It's not your fault Misaki...Im sorry too..."

I part away and he cups my cheeks gently, my own tears started falling out, "Misaki...I love you..." More and more tears started falling down, my own heart felt like It was going to explode out of happiness, "I-I Love You too...Saru..." I saw his tearful smile and I smiled back, both of our smiles were made of pure love we had for each other.

That night we embraced, kissed,we told each other words of love, and held each other all night...

 ** _The Next Morning..._**

"Hwa..." I yawned half asleep and in the corner of my eyes I saw Saru sleeping peacefully beside me, and I start to remember what had happened the night before and my face started heating up.

While I was remembering what had happened, Saru had woken up he saw me and chuckled, "Mi-sa-ki~ What are you thinking about?" I turn around and look up at Saru my face still blushed, I hastily look down, "N-nothing Y-you...damn Monkey..."

He smiles and kisses my cheek, "I'll go make breakfast now..." He was chuckling all the way towards our room kitchen, 'That Saru...but I also feel happy and I don't regret nothing...' I smiled as well and I get up and I head to the bathroom to use the toilet. After I used it I washed my hands and I head to where Saru was and I could see he had improved his cooking.

The last time I saw him cook was when we were in Highschool, We were living together at that time,He couldn't cook even if his life depended on it. I just smiled, "Oi, Saru...You've improved huh..." He looks up at me and at what he was coking and he then realzises what I was saying, "Oh! yeah...I'm not as good as Misaki, but I at least had to learn how to cook If I didn't want to starve to death..."

I chuckle.After Saru finished with his cooking we sat down and ate. We talked about how our teamates were and we were smiling.

I decided to wash the dishes, so Saru could go dress. I was finishing the dishes when I felt two long slender hands wrap around my waist and I knew who It was, "Saru...wait until I'm finsihed..."

I feel him nod, "So Misaki...like we have mutural feelings for each other does that mean...that we are dating?" I blushed at the sudden question, but I anwser, "Yea...wanna date with me?" He nods, 'IM DATING SARU?!? WHAT?!? But wait...I do love him It's just we'll have to keep this a secret from both our clans...'

"Saru...you know we have to keep our relationship a secret right?" He nods again in acceptance, "Yea I was going to keep It a secret anyway...because my teamates my hunt you down and you are _Mine_ and mine alone...no one can have Misaki..." Possesive much? "Yea...y-you're also mine you stupid monkey..."

I was blushing even more and I had finsihed washing the dishes, so I turn around and I was met with Saru's soft lips. 'Saru...I love you...' I wrapped my hands around his neck and I pulled him ever closer...


	4. Chapter 4: Saruhiko

**_The Present_**

 ** _Disclamer: I do not own the K Chracters!_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Saruhiko_**

I finally did it. I confessed to Misaki. I sigh as I lay on the bed next to where Misaki was sleeping, and I remember what we had discussed the day before...

\--

 ** _-Flashback-_**

"You know we can't tell this to our clans right?" Misaki says while he embraces, "I know..." I reasured him, "Even if they know I wont let anyone hurt you..." I tighten the embrace, and he lays his head on my chest and I could feel him nod...and he whispers, "Thank you Saru.." I kiss his forehead, 'No, thank you Misaki for saving me from my despair...'

\--

I ruffle Misaki's hair gently, and he smiles a bit in his sleep. I also smiled, content on just watching Misaki sleep. I let out a yawn, "Hwa!~...I wonder what time it is.." I reached for my phone. Which was on the nightstand beside me, and I saw that Munakata had called me, 'What in the world does he want??'

I didn't anwser, and I sighed when he didn't ca-, Never mind he did. Right after I had canceled the call he called again, I didn't want Misaki to get up, sp I took my phone and headed outside ansd I anwser, "Yes??" I was annoyed, "Fushimi-kun did you give the packet to the owner of the shrine?" I sighed, "Yes..." I then heard talking in the backround and I reconized the voice, "Oi, Munakata where do you keep the towels here?I'm going to take a shower.." I gasped, 'The Red King??In his house??!!'

"Over there Suoh...ugh.." I heard The Red king chuckle, "Thanks.." I heard him come over and kiss Munakata, "Anyway Fushimi-kun how is your vacation coming along with the Red clansman??" I didn't have any words. The only words that only came out of my mouth were,"W-wait!!! You are dating THE RED KING?!?!?!?!"

He chcukled, "Yea and?" I felt faint, "Isn't that pretty..Illegal...like you can't do that?" He cleared his throat, "You can't say that Fushimi-kun..because it's also illegal to date a Red Clansman too...If I were someone else I would told you to give up on him and leave him but like I'm dating Mikoto Suoh, I can't really say that to you can I?" I sighed, but the I yelled, "WAIT YOU KNEW I WAS DATING MISAKI??!!"

I blushed a bit, he chuckled once more, "Yea..I knew for a long time that you had feelings towards him" I calmed myself down and I became myself again, "Can I hang up know?" He chukles for the last time and hums in agreement, "Yea..well bye Fushimi-kun..." He hangs up before I do and I sigh, "Ugh...so he knew that bastard..." I placed my phone on the kitchen counter and I start making breakfast.

After a while of non-stop cooking I hear Misaki waking up, "S-saru? You're up already?" He yawns, I smile, "Yea... _someone_ called me while you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so I stepped out and talked for a while" I let out a small chuckle, "You don't want to know..." I mumbled to myself, I feel Misaki cling to my back, "So what are we going to do today?" He let out another yawn, "well where do you want to go?"

I felt him ponder for a bit, "Maybe we can just stroll around...since we got maybe one more day here with his tomorrow.."

I nod, "Sure but lets eat first...then we can go out..." He also nods and I finished the food and I placed the plates on the table and we both sat down to eat.

~NekoAyane: Sorry It was short, but I don't have that much time anymore because of School. Anyway Thank You for reading!


End file.
